Lights, Camera, Action!
by Maximum Ridegirl
Summary: Sasuke & Sakura,big movie stars,are starring in a love film together. But will they let the movie come to life where they end up the happy couple? Or will Sasuke return to his fiance and Sakura returns to her sad and crappy life? I finally fixed this chap
1. The Notes

_**Chapter 1 The notes**_

_**The morning at Sakura's house-**_

**yawn** "Wow. What a night. Tenten has got to let loose!"** Sakura walked down the stairs to get something to eat. **"Uh. There's nothing to eat! I guess I'm going to have to have cereal." **She goes to the cabinet**. " Hm. I guess I'll have Cherrios. Wait a minute. Where are all the maids and the butlers?"** She was about to walk away when she noticed something on the fridge. **"What's this?" **She picked up the note and started reading.**

**Note-**

_-Sakura-_

_Since I know you have really bad memory I wrote you this note. You said that today we had the day off. But before we left we cleaned everything out of the cabinets, it was all basically spoiled so your going to have to eat cereal. Oh, and you have to call Tenten she said something about you ditching her last night. And don't forget you have a live interview with David Letterman tonight. And there's a letter from some producer on the table._

" Oh yeah I forgot I told them that. Well Might as well read this stupid letter." **She walks over to the table and picks up the letter. **" Hm. It says that it's from Yamaka, Ino. All the way from Holly Wood? Weird."** She opens the letter and starts reading.**

**Letter-**

_To whom it may concern-_

_I, Yamanka, Ino, have selected Haruno, Sakura to star in one out of two main characters in a love film called " Love of My Life". We will be expecting her response ASAP. Please contact us at 817-763-9623. _

_Producer: Yamanka, Ino_

" Great. Another one. I might as well except. If I don't I know I'll regret, since Tenten will either make me or she'll bug me about it for the rest of my life. Speaking of the devil I need to call her."** Sakura calls "the devil" and starts talking**

_**The morning at Sasuke's house**_

**yawn, Sasuke looks over at his fiancé she also looks at him and he leans in and kisses her** " Hey baby." " Hi." " So, what are you doing to day?" " I have to go to work. Don't you have something to do." " Yeah. But I'd rather stay here with you." " Well, you can't cause I'm leaving." " Well, you could just stay." **Kin gives him a you know I can't smile** " No, I've got to get ready." " Well, I'll see you down stairs." " Alright." **Sasuke walks down stairs and sees a note on the table **" What do we have here?" **He picks up the note and starts reading**

**Letter-**

_To whom it may concern-_

_I, Yamanka, Ino, have selected Uchiha, Sasuke to star as one out of two main characters in a love film called " Love of My Life". We will be expecting his response ASAP. Please contact us at 817-763-9623._

_Producer: Yamanka, Ino_

" Hm. That sounds interesting." " What sounds interesting?"** Sasuke whips around to see Kin standing there dressed for work** " I got a letter asking me to star in another love movie." " Oo. You should except!" " Are you sure you won't be jealous?" " Well that depends on who you'll be working with. Who is the other actor?" " I don't know. It just said for me to contact them ASAP." " Well? What are you waiting for? CALL!" " I will. I've got to call the dobe first though. You know the rules. Wait, why do you want me out so badly?" " Do you realize how long you've stayed in this house! It's been like a week! You need to get out and do something!" " Fine. I'll get the calling done today." " Thank-you. Know if I don't leave now I'm going to be really late! Bye!" " Bye."** Kin walks out and drives away** " Now I've got to call the dobe and this Ino person. I wonder who I'll be working with." **Sasuke calls Naruto and Ino then spends the rest of the day basically doing nothing**

**A/N: For those of you who read this chap before and only saw the word "Hi." Sorry about that. I'm still trying to get a hold of this starting a new story thing. I'm not very smart even though people say I am. Any ways please review, and depending on what everybody if anybody says then I'll continue or delete.**


	2. David Letterman

_**Chapter 2 David Letterman-**_

**disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.**

_**The Morning At Sakura's House-**_

"Tenten, what do you think I should wear to my interview?" Tenten was rummaging through Sakura's closet and pulled out a red dress that connects in the back of the neck with a diamond in the middle. " What about this?" Sakura studied the dress closely. " I don't know, people don't dress up that much when they go on a late night talk show do they?" " No, but they don't have an awesome sponsor like me!" "I still don't want to wear that thing. The last time I wore that I was at my sister's wedding." Tenten put the dress back and went back to her rummaging. " Hey Tenten what about this?" Sakura held up a cute mini jean skirt with a red shirt that connected behind the neck. Tenten carefully studied it before saying, "I guess it's not that bad. But it looks like your telling them your still in High School." "Tenten! I'm only 26! I graduated from High School like 8 years ago!" "So?" " ARG! You make me so mad some times! I don't care I'm wearing this!" "Whatever. I'll wait for you in the limo." " Okay. Hey do I wear my hair up or down?" Tenten opened the door while saying, " Down." Sakura started to get ready. It took like 30 minutes. " Finally! What took you so long?" "Tenten, it only took me 30 minutes. How fast do you want me to go?" " It would've been better if you'd been ready in 10." " Shut up. Driver take us to David Letterman's show." "Right." Was all the driver said before driving off.

_**At Sasuke's house the same as Sakura left-**_

"Sasuke, did you call that producer?" Sasuke stopped cutting his tomatoes. " Yeah." " Well did she tell you who you'd be working with?" "She said her name was Haruno, Sakura." "Who's she?" " I don't know. I thought you of all people would know." " Well I don't. So when do you have to be there?" " The dobe and I are leaving tomorrow since we have to be there on Sunday." " Okay. When are you going to be back?" "In about 3 weeks or so." " Okay. Well I'm tired, so I'm going to bed." " Alright. Night." " Night." Kin walked up stairs and went to bed. " What time is it?" Sasuke looked at the clock. "11:00. Might as well see what David has to say tonight." Sasuke walks over to the couch, turned on the t.v. and sat down.

_**On the t.v.-**_

" Okay, tonight we're visiting with a newer star of the show biz. So let's welcome Sakura, Haruno!" Sasuke perked up hearing the name Ino had mentioned. He stared at the pink-haired woman walk onto the stage waving with a smile on her face. Sasuke was thinking this, " Wow, I was hoping that she'd be cute, but I didn't think she'd be hot!" He tuned back to the t.v. " So, Sakura, have you been in any movies lately?" " Um, no not yet. But am going to be staring in a movie called " Love of My Life." "Oh, do you know who else is going to be in the movie?" " I think the other main character I'm shooting with is..oh what was his name...oh it was Uchiha, Sasuke." " Hm. He's one of the newer ones too. I talked with him last week. He's got a fiancee, and I think this is going to be his first movie too. Now tell me what is up with your hair? Did you die it or what?" " Everyone asks me that. No, it's actually natural." Sakura and David start to laugh. " What? Your kidding. Where did you get it from?" " I got it from my mom she had pink hair too. In fact the whole line of Haruno women have pink hair" "Wow, that is amazing. Freaky but amazing. Well good luck with your film! It was nice talking with you!" " Yeah you too!" The two stand up and shake hands then Sakura walks away. " Wow, I can't wait to see her on the big screen." Sasuke turns the t.v. off and goes to bed thinking about the pink-haired girl he'd seen on the t.v.

_**Back at Sakura's House-**_

"So Tenten how did I do?" " You did fine I guess. You would've done better in that other dress though." " Tenten stop pouting. I swear you act like a 4 year old sometimes." " I do not!" " Oh yeah? Want wanna bet?" " I don't!" " Sure you don't." "Just shut up." " So what time are we leaving tomorrow?" " Well our flight leaves at 10:00 am, so we should get up and be leaving around 7:00." " Arg. Well we'd better go to bed then. Night Tenten see you tomorrow." " Right. Night." Tenten left and Sakura decided to pack her bags that night before she went to bed..

**BEEP BEEP BEEP!** " Arg. Time to get up." Sakura stood up and started walking crookedly. She took a quick shower and put on a pair of blue jeans with a strapless purple shirt along with purple heels. Sakura walked down stairs and got something quick to eat. " Where's Tenten?" Sakura decided to call her since she was her ride. " Hello?" " Tenten, where are you?" " I'm waiting outside your house. What's taking you so long?" " I was waiting for you to come here and knock." " Well I thought you would be able to see your own limo!" " Whatever. I'll be right there." Sakura walked out the door and locked it. She threw her luggage in the trunk along with Tenten's. " Driver take us to the airport." " Right." Was all the driver replied.

_**Back at Sasuke's house-**_

" Kin! The dobe's here!" Kin walked out of the kitchen. " Okay, I'll see you soon." Kin walked up to Sasuke and gave him a hug and a kiss on the lips. " Right, bye." " Bye." " Oh, and don't do anything stupid, even though I'm in Holly Wood reporters will still be trying to dig up dirt on you and me." " Don't worry. Just go have fun. Just not too much fun!" " Kin. You know me better than that." Sasuke gave her another kiss before walking out the door. " You ready to go teme?" " As ready as I'll ever be dobe. By the way how long of a drive is it from Sacramento to Holly Wood?" " About a 3 hour drive." " Oh and Naruto don't hit my car when your backing up again. That was a $1,200 fix." " I'll try not to." Naruto started to back up until he heard a crash. "Oops." "DOBE!!! WHAT DID YOU HIT THIS TIME!!?" " Um, your motorcycle." "GET OUT! I'M DRIVING SO WE GET THERE ALIVE!" Naruto quickly hopped out of the car and got into the passenger seat. Then they drove away... safely.

_**In Holly Wood the next day-**_

By the time Sakura and Tenten had arrived at the set the next day, Naruto and Sasuke were already there. When Sakura stepped out of the car, in a light blue mini skirt with a white shirt that connected in the back with a pair of sunglasses on, Sasuke looked straight at her. " It that girl from the other night." Sakura immediately noticed him looking at her and naturally blushed. " Wow, he's hot." " More like sexy if you ask me." " What? Who said that?" " I did. I'm inner you. A.K.A. inner Sakura. I'm like your counselor. Except better." " Ok. Whatever. Just leave me alone I've got a show to film, and I don't need the crazy part of me coming out." " I'm not crazy!" " Yeah sure whatever." Just then Sakura noticed that the guy she'd seen looking at her was walking toward her. "Hey. Are you Haruno, Sakura?" Sakura started blushing even darker. "Y-yes." She yelled at herself for stuttering. "Thought so. I'm Sasuke Uchiha.

**A:N/ Yeah! Sorry it took me so long. But I was trying to wait for more reviews. But then I got bored so I decided I'd just update this story! Anyways, my friend O.o.Neji came up with a really good point. What does A:N/ mean anyways? Please email me or tell me when and if you decide to review. I'd like to dedicate this chap to AkatsukiFan who was the very first one to review me! Anyway, you should read some stories by O.o.Neji. R&R! I'll update as soon as possible! **


	3. Dinner Together

_**Chapter 3 Dinner**_

disclaimer: I don't own naruto! cry cry

NOTE- " means talking ' means thinking

Recap-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"_Are you Haruno, Sakura?" "Y-yes." Sakura mentally slapped herself for stuttering. " Thought so. I'm Sasuke, Uchiha._

_End Recap_

_--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

"Hi." "So you're the one I'm going to be shooting with?" "Yeah, got a problem with that?" Sakura asked trying to hide her blush. 'Wow, cute and feisty! Why isn't Kin like that?' " No, no problem at all. Actually I'm kind of glad." Sakura was pretty much shocked at his comment. " Why?" "Eh. It gets kind of tiring sittin around all day listening to your fiancee nag you about how you need to get off your rear end and do something!" This made Sakura laugh. " Yeah, that does sound kind of tiring! So who's your fiancee?" "Her name's Kin." "Oh. That's a nice name."

'**Yeah, if you call a piece of crap nice!' **Sakura was about to argue but then was interrupted by Sasuke. "Yeah, but Sakura is a better one." The blush that Sakura was trying to hold back appeared and way redder than before, and Sasuke noticed it too! ' Why would he be flirting with me like this?' **'Simple. He likes you! And I don't mean like a friend, I mean like as in loves you!'** 'But he's got a fiancee!'** ' Yeah, but he's complaining about her!'** ' So! It doesn't matter! He's still got one!'

Inner Sakura was going to retort back but was interrupted by Sasuke. " Hey. Do you want to grab some dinner tonight so that we get to know each other better?" Sakura had to consider this first, because she didn't want people to see them in public then have everyone spread the news that Sasuke's cheating on his fiancee. " What about your fiancee?" "What about her?" " What if she finds out?" " She won't." "How do you know that?" " I just do." "Well sorry, but no." " Aw, come on! Live a little!" Sakura started to think about it again. " Fine." " Good. I'll pick you up at 8:00?" " Sounds good." "Good. Then we'd better get over there over wise we won't know what we're suppose to do." " Right." **'I told ya so!'** ' What!'** 'That he loves you!'** 'No he doesn't!'** ' Sure whatever!'**

" Hey Sakura!" Sakura turned around to see Tenten running after her. ' I forgot about Tenten!' " Hi Tenten!." "Hey. Come on we need to get over there!" "We were just about to." "We?" It was then that Tenten noticed a tall raven-haired guy with onyx eyes standing next to Sakura. " And who might this be?" "Oh. Right, this is Uchiha Sasuke, the guy I'm supposed to work with." "Huh. Well it'll have to do." Sasuke gave Sakura a "what does she mean by that" sort of look. Tenten walked away to who knows where. "Sorry about. Tenten is my sponsor and she can be a little naggy about mostly anything." "Hm. So I've noticed. So, shall we?" Sakura laughed at his gentleman like attitude. "Yeah, sure."

Sasuke and Sakura walk over to the group where everyone else was. A lady with blond hair up in a pony tail was standing on a podium was talking. She was introducing everyone that was part of the staff and actors. " This is Temari. She'll be your director." A Lady with 4 pig tails stood up and waved. "This is Hinata she'll be dealing with your costumes." She also stood up. "This is Kankuro who does your hair and make-up." Sasuke leaned over to Sakura and made a comment. " I can see why that's his job." Sakura was trying to hold back her laugh. See, Kankuro wears make up all over his face so now you can see why Sasuke would make that comment. Ino went on with the introductions. " This is Neji who takes care of sounds and microphone stuffs. And this is Shikamaru, the best camera man ever! So now that you're all acquainted on with the show "And with that everyone started walking towards a big building where they'd be shooting most of the movie.

The first scene they were working on was when the two characters ( Steve/Sasuke & Katrina/Sakura) first met.

_**On The Set-**_

Katrina was walking through an airport looking for her plane. "WHERE THE HELL IS IT!" Steve heard her screaming so cam over. "Where is what?" "WHAT DO YOU MEAN WHERE IS WHAT! I'M IN AN AIRPORT WHAT DO YOU THINK I'M LOOKING FOR A TAXI!?" "I don't know. That's why asked." "Well you're just a little smart-ass aren't you?" "Hey, I say it as it comes." "Well then yes I'm looking for my plane." "What does ticket say?" " It says gate w. But there's no such thing!" " Um, that might be because you're holding the ticket upside down."

He turned the ticket right side up and showed her that it was actually gate m that she wanted. He pointed her in the right direction. Katrina started to run in the direction he had pointed her in. Then while she was running her heal broke. "FUDGE NUGGETS! HOW AM I GOING TO GET THERE FAST WITH A BROKEN HEEL!" "Here let me help you with that." Steve picked Katrina up bridal style. "What the hell do you think you're doing?" "I'm taking you to your plane." "Thanks but, I think I could just take off both my shoes." "Ok. Then why did you make a big fuss over a broken heel?" " Because I wasn't thinking!" "Well obviously." " You know you're not exactly on my good side right now." "Yeah, I know." "Then could you please put me down!" "Fine whatever you say." Then Steve set Katrina down, but it was more like dropping her down. "ARG! YOU DIDN'T HAVE TO DROP ME!" " You told me to put you down." " I meant without making my butt hurt!" " Well I didn't know that."

There were a couple more lines that were left for them to do. When they finished those they waited patiently for orders. "Ok, that was good for the most part. But it still needs a little bit of work. Haruno, Uchiha, for amateurs you're not half bad. Ok, everyone let's take it from the top!" Sasuke and Sakura, along with everyone else, groaned. " Come on! Are you a bunch of baby's or what?!" So the whole crew took it from the top.

When they were all done it was already 7:00 and they had started at like right around noon! " 7 full hours! Do you know how many times she made you drop me! My butt is going to be sore for the rest of the weeks!" "Yeah, but it was kind of funny seeing the face you made every time you fell." Sakura shot him a death glare. "WHAT!" "Hey, I was only joking! So we still on for tonight?" "Yeah. What just because Temari made you drop me on the floor a few hundred times I'm not going to get mad at you." " Good cause-" Sasuke was cut off by a sharp pain in his foot, because Sakura had just stomped on his foot. "SHEASH! What the hell was that for!" "For dropping me!" " Hey, it's not like I had a choice!" " Yeah, well I'm not going to go up to her and stomp on her foot. So I decided I'd stomp on yours!" "So, that dinner's still on right?" "Of, course!" And with that they both walked into their rooms that just happened to be right across from each other.

Sakura took a quick shower and then put on a pair of dressy gray pants along with a hot pink halter top. She wore her hair up in a bun with two chop sticks running through it.

When she stepped out Sasuke was already there. " Well it took you long enough." " Well I had to take a shower you pore excuse of a man!" The two realized that they had just quoted practically a whole line of their script. "Creepy. Now we can't get the lines out of our heads!" Sasuke agreed with Sakura too. " Let's just go get some dinner."

When they got to Red Lobster they got a window seat. And they also saw their director having lunch with the camera man. "What the hell it up with that? I thought that he was going out with the producer?" Sasuke turned his attention to what Sakura was talking about. "Well it's going to be interesting seeing what happens when they both find out he's cheating on them." "Yeah, that will be funny!" Sakura smiled and Sasuke grinned back.

"Do you no what I love about you?" Sakura started to blush again. " No, what?" " Your smile. I'd kill to see your smile." Sakura blushed a deep shade of red then just looked down at her meal that had just been placed there. The rest of their dinner was uneventful.

Sasuke walked Sakura back to her room and before she left he grabbed her hand and kissed it. Sakura yet again started to blush then when he let go she left inside her room. Sasuke smiled and then walked across the hall to his room.

_**In Sakura's Room**_

When Sakura closed the door she leaned against it and slid down it. 'This Sasuke person has got my feelings all mixed up! I like him but I'm not supposed to! **'Why aren't you supposed to fall in love with him?' **'Because he's got a fiancee! How many times do I have to explain this to you!?' **'I still don't understand the problem. Just fall for him girl! If he's flirting with you and he kissed your hand that probably means that he's starting to like you too!'** ' NO! I'M NOT GOING TO BE THE OTHER WOMAN!'** ' Why not?'** ' Because it's wrong! If he were to break it off with her then I'd go for it. But seeing that that's not going to happen I'm not!'** ' Whatever. But you're going to regret it when this film is done and you guys go your separate ways. I can guarantee that.'**

_**In Sasuke's Room**___

When Sasuke closed his door from dropping off Sakura he couldn't stop thinking about her and the night they had together. Their laughs. He couldn't stop thinking about her smile, the one any guy would die for just to see her smile and to hear her laugh. 'What's going on with me! I love Kin! She's the girl I'm going to marry, not Sakura!'** ' Yeah, but that was before you met Sakura. You love her!'** ' No I don't!' **'Ok, then. Why are you flirting with her and why'd you kiss her on the hand tonight. And why can't you stop thinking about her, her laugh, her smile to die for?' **' Are you stalker or something?'** ' No, but I do hear your inner thoughts. I'm the inner you. I'm smarter and better looking too. Without me you'd be nothing!'** ' Actually I think I'd be better off without you!' **'Whatever. If you don't believe me then why don't you call the dobe, I bet he'll say the same thing!'** 'FINE I WILL!

Sasuke got up and dialed Naruto's cell number. " Hello?" " Hey, Naruto. I've got a couple questions for you.

**A:N/ Sorry it took me so long to update this story, I didn't think this would be such a hard story to think of. Anyways I hope you like it. And I'll try to update within the week and if I don't then I'll try to update by next week! R&R! And since I finished one of my other stories I'm going to start a new one ASAP. It's going to be called "Accused." So be on the look out for that. Again I'll update ASAP kay? R&R! PLZ! **


	4. Kissing and Cheating

_**Chapter 4 ****Kissing and Cheating** _

disclaimer: I don't own naruto. I WISH I owned Sasuke though!

-

-

-

-

-

"What kind of questions?"

"It's about Sakura."

"Uh- oh. What happened?"

"Well nothing happened per say."

"Then what about her?"

"I think I might be falling in love with her."

"WHAT! BUT YOU'RE MARRYING KIN! Aren't you?"

"Yes! That's what's so bad about this!"

"Well, you took her out to dinner tonight right?"

"Yeah."

"How did it go?"

"I started flirting with her."

"Oh boy. Like what?"

"I told her that I liked her smile and that I'd die to see it."

"Wow. You never said anything like that to Kin!"

"I know. The more I think about it I'm starting to think that Kin isn't right for me. Sometimes it almost seems like she doesn't even like me let alone love me!"

"Ya know you might want to talk to Kin about this."

"What, that I'm falling in love with a gorgeous pink-haired actress! Are you nuts!"

"No! I mean about the her possibly not loving you and all!"

"Good idea. Hey Naruto,"

"What?"

"I saw you talking with Hinata the lady that does our costumes and stuff. Has that blush finally faded away?"

"I just remembered I've got a... a.. steak in the oven! Bye Teme!"

Naruto quickly hung up the phone and was so relieved he got out of that topic Sasuke wanted to talk to him about.

Sasuke laughed at Naruto's liking of Hinata. "It's late, I'll talk to Kin tomorrow."

__

**Next day-**

" Alright everyone, let's get settled down!," Came the booming voice of Temari, " We've got a lot of work to do. Since we're just beginning and I know not everyone knows their lines we're going to do all the easy scenes first." Sakura scoffed remembering yesterdays "easy" scene when she had to act like she practically died or something!

"So today we're just going to do a simple kissing and talking scene. Since you all probably haven't reviewed it yet I'll give you one hour. It's page 85 act 185. Let's get to work!"

Everyone cleared out of that room like a pack of lions seeing their prey.

"Uchiha, Haruno!" Hearing their last names they immediately turned around. They walked towards their director.

"I think it would be better if you two were to practice together." Sakura and Sasuke looked at her puzzled.

"Why?" Came Sakura's voice.

"Because, most of your scenes are together. Plus this is the scene where Katrina and Steve first kiss and I want it to be a good one!"

"What if we don't want to practice together?"

"Then I'll put it this way. You guys have to practice together! That answer your question?"

"Fine, whatever." Sakura said annoyed. Sasuke didn't mind though he wasn't even listening to the conversation. He was thinking about how he had to call Kin and all. But then when Temari mentioned that he and Sakura had to kiss he kept his mind on what it was going to be like when they kissed. What she'd feel like and taste like.

**'Sasuke and Sakura sittin in a tree!'** 'What are you talking about. I don't love her.' **'Retard! I heard you talking to Naruto! You love her!'** ' No, I don't. She's just a friend.' '** Yeah, just a friend. That also explains why you're thinking of the kiss you two have to share.'** ' Yeah, so what?' **'Just dump Kin and go after Sakura retard!'** ' I told you I'm not in love with her.' **' What ever you say. ... lover boy!'** 'Shut up!'

Sasuke got out of his thoughts just in time to hear Temari say that him and Sakura have to practice the line for today together. 'Great. Just what I need. More pressure now!'

"Come on Sasuke-kun let's go!"

'Did she just add a kun to my name?' 'Did I just add a kun to his name?'

They walked out of the building both blushing.

"Those two make the cutest couple." Temari went back to planning the scene that was going on today.

__

**In Sasuke's Room-**

Sasuke and Sakura decided they'd just practice the lines in Sasuke's room. I mean it's not like it really mattered, they were right across the hall from each other!

"This script is so confusing!"

"Well let's just start at the beginning of the scene."

"Good idea."

Sasuke and Sakura thought it would be easier to practice if they actually did the motions. They were doing fine until they got to the kissing scene.

Sakura was now standing about a whole yard away from Sasuke. Since the script said to walk slowly toward him she started to walk but being the klutz she was she tripped over her own two feet and fell right into Sasuke's arms.

His arms were around her waist and her hands were around his neck. He helped her up but didn't let go of her and she didn't let go of him. They just stood there looking into each other's eyes.

That's when they both started to slowly move their faces closer to each other. When their lips met Sakura moved her hands up and started messing up Sasuke's hair. Sasuke pushed Sakura closer to him. Then Sasuke licked the bottom of Sakura's lips asking for entrance. Sakura hesitated and then finally let him in.

When they broke apart both were breathing heavily because of the lack of air. They were both blushing a bright shade of red too.

"I should probably go get ready for the act." Sakura grabbed her room key.

"Um yeah. Probably should."

"I'll see you at the set."

Sakura walked out and quickly, practically ran into her room. When she entered she slammed the door and fell down on her bed.

'I'm dead!' **'AW! Lucky!'** 'What?' **'You got to kiss him!'** 'You're nuts!' **'And you're lucky.'** 'Whatever. I have to get ready for the act.' **'You mean you get to kiss him again? THAT'S NOT FAIR!'** 'What not fair is that I've got a nut as a guardian or whatever you are!'

Sakura stood up and took a quick shower. When she was down she put on a pair of jeans with a blue top along with blue sneakers. She walked out her door and started heading towards the set.

When Sakura left Sasuke was still thinking about the kiss.

'I can't believe I just did that.' **'How was it?'** 'I hate to admit it, but, it was nice.' **'Thought so. Now time to call a certain Kin and tell her the weddings off.'** 'Right. Forgot about her.'

Sasuke grabbed his cell phone and dialed Kin's cell number. _-ring-ring-ring-_

"Hello?" Came a husky voice of a male.

"Who's this? And why are you answering Kin's cell phone?"

"I'm her boyfriend of course!"

"Really. I'm her fiancee!"

"Oops."

"Orochimaru, who is it?" Came Kin's voice in the back round.

"Um. It's your fiancee."

"SON- OF-A NUTCRACKER!!!!! GIVE THAT TO ME!"

"Hello, Sasuke-kun. How's Hollywood?"

"Cut the act Kin. I know about him...now."

"Sasuke-kun, it's not what it sounds like."

"Oh, yeah? Then what is it?"

"He's just a friend."

**"HOW DENSE DO YOU THINK I AM! SO, WHEN WERE YOU PLANNING ON TELLING ME?"**

"Funny you should ask that. I was planning on probably never."

"Little late for that don't you think?"

"Sasuke-kun I-"

**"STOP CALLING ME THAT! AND TO THINK I WAS GOING TO GIVE UP ON A HOT ACTRESS THAT IS SO MUCH BETTER LOOKING, FUNNIER, AND SHE ACTUALLY GETS ME!"**

"Sasuke-kun, I'm-"

"No. Kin. That's it I'm through with you the weddings off."

And with that Sasuke hung up the phone and threw on his bed. Then he walked out and slammed the door.

'I can't believe she cheated on me like that.' **'It's not like you weren't cheating on her too.'** 'Who's side are you on! Besides it was different with me. I was going to tell her immediately. She waited, what, a month or how ever long they've been going out!'** 'Well just sayin. Well at least now you can finally ask Sakura out on a real date.'** 'True.'

Sasuke continued to walk towards the set. When he got there he noticed that Sakura was already there. He went to go stand beside her. He leaned over to whisper something to her.

"Sakura, we need to talk after the scenes are done."

"I know."

They listened intently to what Temari was saying about the scene which was completely boring. When she finally finished they started the scene.

Everyone had been doing their part right and when they got to the scene where Katrina and Steve had their first kiss Sasuke and Sakura didn't object, but they didn't get so deep into the kiss either.

When they were done Sasuke and Sakura stayed behind to talk.

"Sasuke-kun, you aren't mad at me are you?"

"What?"

"You know about what happened in your room?"

"No."

"What about your fiancee?"

"After you left I called her."

"And?"

"Some guy answered her cell phone and stated that he was her boyfriend."

"What?"

"Then I started to talk with Kin. Asked her when she was planning to tell me."

"And?"

"She said never."

"Oh. my. god.. Sasuke-kun I'm so sorry."

"No, it's alright. To tell you the truth, I like you a whole lot better than her."

"What?"

"Sakura, I think I'm falling in love with you. Would you like to go out sometime?"

**A:N/ This probably isn't one of my best chapters but oh well. Hey, I'm starting to run out of ideas, and I still need to continue the story because of the side couples. NarxHin, NejixTen, InoxShikaxTem. So if you have an ideas I'd gladly except them. But if this story doesn't get updated soon then it'll be because I still need to come up with ideas. R&R! PLZ!**


	5. Dates, Questions, and Answers

_**Chapter 5**__**Dates, Questions, and Answers**_

**disclaimer; I don't own naruto.**

**A:N/ Sorry for the really long update. But it was like the last of school about three weeks ago, and I promised myself I'd get this updated, but then I found all these stories on fanfic and I couldn't stop reading! Please don't be mad! And just for you guys I'll try to make this chappie long. But for some reason I'm horrible at making long chaps. **

_Previously on L,C,A_-

_Sasuke found out that Kin was cheating on him for that scum bag of a snake OROCHIMARU!_

_So as you can imagine he broke off the wedding, that I thought was a bad idea from the beginning, and asked Sakura out on a real date. YEAH!_

"So? Would you like to?"

"Um...y-yes. But you just called off your wedding, and your already going out on a date?"

"Yeah. So?"

" That's taking pretty fast don't ya think?"

" Yeah, but Kin was annoying. She whined too much, plus I always did have that feeling that something was going on with her."

"Oh."

"So I'll pick you up at 8?"

"Yeah. See you then!"

Then Sasuke and Sakura walked away to go talk to people like their sponsors who they haven't seen in like forever!

When Sakura got there all she saw was Tenten and Neji making out!

"I'm sorry, am I interrupting anything?"

They quickly pulled away from each other, all blushed and panting.

"Sakura! How are you?"

"Um... fine... I-I guess."

" I think I've got some work to finish up. Bye Tenten, Sakura."

Neji then walked away quickly then when he was far enough he started going a little bit faster and just ran in random directions.

"So. You never answered my question. Was I interrupting something?" Sakura asked smirking.

"Um... would you believe me if I said no?"

"Nope."

"Drat."

"So you and Neji? How long?"

"Yes, me and Neji, and since about two days after we got here.

**(AN/ they've been in Hollywood for about a month now.)**

" Oh, so quite awhile now huh?"

"Yes. So what do you want?"

"What, is it a crime to want to talk to your sponsor?"

"You try to avoid for about a year, and now all of a sudden you want to _talk_?"

"Yeah. That pretty much covers it."

"Well what do you want to talk about?"

"I don't know."

"Is something going on between you and that Sasuke person?"

"N-no. What would make y-you t-think that?"

"No reason. I mean people go out to dinner with their co-workers all the time."

"What are you talking about?"

"Oh, nothing. See ya later."

Tenten walked off to go to who knows where. Most likely to find Neji and _"talk"_ to him.

Sakura wen back to her room to get some rest before her little date tonight.

Sasuke on the other hand had lots of stuff he needed to talk to the dobe about.

"Dobe."

"Hey Teme. Did you talk to Kin?"

"Yeah. That's what I needed to talk to you about."

"So, what happened?"

"Well first she didn't answer her cell phone I-"

"Why?"

"Like I was saying she didn't answer her cell phone-"

"Teme, you already said that now just tell me why!"

"I'm. Trying. But. YOU WON'T LEAVE YOUR POT HOLE SHUT!"

"Sorry."

"Now, like I was_ trying_ to say, she didn't answer her cell phone but some other guy did."

"So one of your butlers answered it?"

"NO! SHE WAS CHEATING ON ME!"

"Ooooooohhhhhhhh! What?"

"Oh, my, god. Kin was cheating on me for Orochimaru!"

"Why?"

"HOW THE HELL SHOULD I KNOW! I'M NOT PHYSIC!"

"Really, I though you were?"

"Stick to the point! Kin cheated on me so I canceled the wedding and our engagement!"

"Oh, that's to bad teme. But at least you've got Sakura now."

"Yeah. Wait what?"

"Ha! You do like her! I knew it!"

"So what."

"Are you taking her out?"

"Maybe."

"You are! You dog!"

"Shut up. So what if I am."

"Well have a good time. I've got a date with Hinata!"

"Oh, so you Hinata huh? Bye."

"Bye."

Sasuke walked to his little apartment place to get ready for his date. And Naruto went over to Hinata who was sitting on a bench reading a book.

**7:30 pm**

Sakura woke up from her nap then took a shower. When she was done she put on a white skirt that went down to her knees with a hot pink halter top along with pink sandals. She had her hair down as usual.

Sakura heard a knock on her door and went to go answer it._ "Surprisingly"_ it was Sasuke.

"You do know your like 15 minutes early? Right?"

"I know I like being early. So let's go."

"Okay. Let me grab my purse."

"Nope. I'm paying."

"No, I'm going to pay."

"Sakura don't make me do this the hard way. Just let me pay, and won't have to deal with getting embarrassed."

"How could you possibly embarrass me? I'm going to pay and that's final!"

"Sorry Sak. But you asked for it."

Sasuke walked over to Sakura picked her up by the waist and threw her over his right shoulder.

"UCHIHA SASUKE! YOU PUT ME DOWN THIS INSTANT!"

"No."

Sasuke closed her door and started walking towards the elevator.

"I SAID PUT ME DOWN!! YOU'RE SO LUCKY I'M NOT WEARING HEELS! OR ELSE YOU'D BE DEAD!"

"You wouldn't do that. And besides-"

The elevator door opened and he stepped inside putting her down after the door closed.

"You love me too much, and I'm paying."

"You lucked out this time but don't ever do that again!"

"Whatever. You liked it I know you did."

"Shut up."

Sasuke and Sakura walked out of the elevator. Since the was a pretty nice restaurant across the street they just went there so they didn't have to drive.

When they got there they saw tons of people they knew out on dates. There was Tenten and Neji, Hinata and Naruto, Then there was Shikamaru trying to deal with two very pissed off girls. He was going to get slapped several times.

Sasuke and Sakura sat down at a table. And started to talk a little they ordered their drinks and got their food. When they finished they left and just started to walk around a little.

"Sakura, I need to tell you something."

"Yeah, what is it?"

" I think I'm in love with you."

" ..."

" It's okay if you don't feel the same way."

" Sasuke."

Sakura leaned up to Sasuke kissing him both deepening the kiss.

" I think I love you too."

" Good. Other wise I might have had to embarrass you again."

Sakura playfully punched him.

" Shut up. Just one question. The show is going to be wrapping up with in the week. How are we going to see each other. I live 5 hours or so away from you."

"Simple. You and your manager move here."

"Really?"

"Really, really."

Sakura and Sasuke kissed again and walked back to their hotel place. And they lived happily ever after.

**A:N/ Yeah I know really crappy ending and chap. But I was getting bored with this story and plus I didn't really know where this story was going or how I was going to end it. So I decided I'll just end it here. Please don't shoot me! I'm going to start a knew one that I think you might like where they're in high school, plus I'll try to make it funny. Also I'm going to start a strictly humor one where the Naruto characters meet family guy characters if any of you watch or like that show. So r&r. I'll understand if you're mad so go ahead yell at me! (Sniff-sniff) I'm used to it. (Tear-tear). I'm going to change my name and I've got it down to three:**

**Sakura 107.5**

**Justanother1ofsasuke'sannoyingfangirls Or**

**sarcastic-squirrel (also my you tube user name** **only without the little - inbetween**)

**It's okay if you don't pick one you know if you're really that mad at me. But I hope you can learn to forgive me. Thanx! Remember forgiveness always pays off. R&R. **


	6. Extremely Important AN note!

**_AN!!_**

**I don't know if any of you past reviewers of this story would be interested or not, but I was thinking about redoing this story.**

**Now that I've become a better writer I think that if I were to do this story again I could make it better. A lot better.**

**I 'd just like to know your thoughts on this. And whether or not you want to read it again. I'll probably redo all of the chapters, so they probably won't be the same. Some parts might be though. So, reply to this chapter please, if you would like me to that.**

**Another thing is that, if I do redo it, it won't be for a while yet. I'm currently working on two stories so I want to get those out of the way. That way I can put all of my strength into "Lights, Camera, Action".**

**Thank you so much!!**

**; ) _Maximum Ridegirl_ ( ;**


End file.
